marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duel of Phnom Penh
The Duel of Phnom Penh was a confrontation between Iron Fist and Elektra that inadvertently caused Rand to come into conflict with the Hand. Background In 2015, one month after an open confrontation between Daredevil and Nobu Yoshioka, Hand founder Sowande was in New York City when he discovered that Elektra Natchios, the woman destined to become the Hand's true leader, had died during the confrontation. On the warlord's orders, several Hand soldiers dug up her corpse and placed her in a stone sarcophagus that would allow her to be reborn.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's KitchenThe Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior Sowande proceeded to tell co-founder Alexandra Reid the news before bringing her to the Hand warehouse where the sarcophagus was being kept. Despite Sowande's comment that resurrecting Elektra would require using the last of the Resurrection Elixir, Reid stated that Elektra's survival was more important than their own and ordered that the process be completed. Immediately after Elektra was brought back to life from a combination of the remaining Resurrection Elixir and the quantities of blood previously collected by Nobu, Reid began molding her into a hardened assassin.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior The following year, Elektra's quest took her to Phnom Penh, Cambodia, where a Chaste operative known as Shaft was residing. She tracked Shaft down and attacked him only for the martial artist to escape into the city's sewer system.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word Duel After managing to corner Shaft in one of the sewers, Elektra overpowered him and knocked him to the ground before preparing to deal a killing blow. Before she could so, however, she was attacked by Iron Fist, who had spent the last several months following the Hand and believed that Shaft possessed crucial information about the organization. knocks down Elektra with a punch]] Rand proceeded to juggle fighting Elektra and protecting Shaft, but was unsuccessful and forced to watch Elektra as stabbed Shaft through the chest before making her escape. Colleen Wing, who had accompanied Rand on his quest, stayed with Shaft as Rand followed and subsequently cornered Elektra. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, with Rand using the "Iron Fist" to punch Elektra and knock her down. Seizing the opportunity, the Hand agent disappeared and left Rand to deal with Shaft.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word Aftermath tells Iron Fist and Colleen Wing that the war is in New York]] Danny Rand returned to Colleen Wing, who was still tending to a dying Shaft. He offered to bring Shaft to a medic, but Shaft refused before recognizing Rand as the "immortal weapon" and noting that he and Wing were looking for the Hand in the wrong place. With his dying breath, Shaft told Rand the upcoming war was going to be fought in New York City. Sometime later, Rand and Wing took a Rand Enterprises jet back to the United States before taking a private helicopter to New York. At the exact same moment the helicopter touched down in Manhattan, however, an earthquake measuring 4.6 on the Richter scale occurred, devastating the island and the other boroughs. Unbeknownst to all, the earthquake was an event orchestrated by Reid to excavate the K'un-Lun dragon bones buried beneath the city and extract the elixir contained within the bones. References Category:Events